Mujer extraña
by lestelada
Summary: Son 2 songfics relacionados entre ellos. El primero se basa en los pensamientos de Jack Sparrow hacia cierta personilla... El segundo trata sobre como las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar cuando se ha compartido cama. Eli&jack forever! Review Plizzz!
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos! . Soy lesteleda. Ya hace años que leo fics, pero nunca me había animado a escribir completamente uno. Pero por unas casualidades de la vida, ha hecho que engendre (que mal suena, no? xD) este song fic. Espero que les guste, y me encantaría que me dejaran algún review. Por que es posible que lo continúe. O como mínimo me animaré a escribir más.**

**Aviso: hay un POV, es decir, el pensamiento del personaje y este a veces, se dirige a cierta "persona".**

**Muchos besos y ¡Adelante con la lectura!**

**Mucha gente pone lo del declaimer, así que: Todo pertenece a Disney. Yo incluida. Pero eso es un secreto, eh? Si lo contáis os pongo al loro por corbata ;D**

**Situación: Esta escena la sitúo en la segunda película. Todos los personajes comparten rumbo en la Perla Negra (realmente aquí no sale que estén buscando el cofre). En definitiva, nos encontramos con nuestro pirata preferido (las que piensen en Barbossa ya pueden irse…¬¬). Y escuchamos parte de sus pensamientos.**

Era de noche. La luna era como un faro, que iluminaba todo el barco. Una fría brisa recorría toda la Perla Negra. Extrañamente, todo estaba en calma, no se oía nada, lo cierto es que la fiesta que antes había tenido lugar había hecho estragos, incluso el sensato Will había bebido más de la cuenta y ahora se encontraba durmiendo entre dos malolientes piratas.

Mientras todos descansaban, Jack se encontraba despierto mirando la luna. Estaba en la cubierta, en la parte más alta, estirado con su inseparable botella de ron.

_**Jack Sparrow POV ON**_

¡¡¡Maldita resistencia al alcohol !

¡¡¿¿Como es posible que aguante más que los otros! ¿Tendrá algo que ver que mi madre me diera ron en vez de leche? Nah……Es que ser el mejor pirata de todos los tiempos es muy duro…..

En fin, me quedaré aquí hasta que me entre el sueño. Mientras pensaré en cosas importantes (mujeres,mujeres) y me quedaré ciego con la maldita luna, es que nadie la puede apagar?

Es casi tan pesada como la mylady esa…Con su moral, y sus discursitos, y su sedoso pelo y su tersa piel y su inagotable valentía……Mierda! En que estoy pensando? Díos mío, me estoy volviendo loco…o peor me esta volviendo más loco…

"_**Mujer extraña te conozco y no lo sabes  
Te desvestí sin darte cuenta en mi lenguaje  
Y sé de ti un paraíso de sensaciones lindas  
Y créeme los diez segundos más intensos de mi vida."**  
_

Pobre niña…Se cree que no la conozco. Me trata con fría indiferencia y con desprecio, pensando que alguien como yo nunca va entender todo lo que abarca su ser. Todo el coraje y sed de aventuras que pide ser liberado de esa vida monótona y demasiado previsible. Puedo ser estúpido, arrogante, cielo, pero se reconocer a alguien que esta cortado con las mismas tijeras que yo. Y esa eres tu. Por mucho que me pese...¬¬

"_**Mujer extraña, ahora que rozas tu mirada con la mía  
No te detengas, róbame entero  
Porque si quieres, el mar contigo ,niña, se me olvida,  
Y yo no quiero ,dame el secreto  
Y acuéstame con tus caricias."**_

¿Des de cuando te deseo? ¿Cuando fue el momento en que mis ojos dejaron de ver a esa niña repelente, y empezaron a fijarse en la mujer luchadora y hermosa que eres? Mi pequeña Lisi, si supieras todo el control que empleo en no cumplir todas esas insinuaciones que te propongo…Aunque el hecho, que no exista INTIMIDAD en este maldito barco, también influye un poquito.

_  
**"Ven, acércate, que nos esperan placeres prohibidos  
Ven, desnúdame, y en el calor de tus labios me rindo.  
Ven acércate, que nos esperan placeres prohibidos  
Ven, desnúdame, y en el calor de tus labios, me rindo yo."**  
_

Muchas mujeres han sucumbido a mis encantos (muhahahahahaha!), muchas han querido atarme, o hacerme caer en sus artimañas para amarlas hasta el fin de los días. Aun me acuerdo cuando la bruja adicta al vudú (N/A: la de la segunda peli) me encerró en esa jaula, y solo me sacaba para foll...Arggggg! como iba diciendo: yo como buen Capitán tengo una pasión muy exigente. La mar no deja que otras ocupen su puesto de amante principal. O eso creía yo.

Tu no serías la primera riquilla que caería a mis pies. Te seduciría, mil promesas saldrían de mi boca: amor, oro, familia, perlas… Y después de divertirme, y divertirte (soy tremendo amante, pequeña) te dejaría de lado. Como a tantas otras. Pero tu, que sabes de mis pecados y de mi fe, no puedo engañarte. Sabes de lo que soy capaz, a veces pienso que me conoces más bien que yo mismo. Y aunque sé que me detestas por ser como soy, te sigo deseando desde lo profundo de mi alma. Como a ninguna otra.

_  
"**Mujer extraña, territorio conquistado sin tenerte  
Dame el misterio de tu cuerpo para siempre  
Yo puedo sentir el fuego ardiente  
Que ofrecen tus curvas de ensueño  
Y suavecito, suavecito nos quemamos en el infierno"**.  
_

Eres imposible en muchos sentidos. No solo por tu carácter de gata salvaje (que adoro, por otro lado). Muchas veces te siento cerca, tan cerca que me abrasas la piel, pero a la vez estas lejos…. Sé que no voy a enamorarte con bellos versos porque tienes a alguien que te los dice de corazón. ¡Maldito Will! ¿Acaso ganó tu corazón por conocerte antes? ¿O son sus ideales, su buen hacer, su estúpido honor, su modales lo que te unió a él? Dios…No es mal chico, lo sé, si me cae bien, además siempre me resulta muy útil (N/A: el hombre no es un aprovechado?noooooooo xD), pero a veces lo tiraría por la borda con un cañón debajo el brazo por besarte, por abrazarte por hacer todas cosas que no me están permitidas.

Elisabeth Swaan eres extraña, como una flor exótica que ha nacido en un jardín inglés donde nada se sale del lugar y todo es perfecto. Cada día quiero más de ti, y mi hambre se vuelve más voraz. Soy un Capitán desquiciado, cobarde y mentiroso, pero a tu lado, pirata mía, estoy dispuesto a lo que tu llamas ser "un buen hombre" aunque nunca haya habido evidencia de ello.

**Jack Sparrow POV OFF**

Mientras Jack se hundía en sus pensamientos (N/A: Tiene pensamientos?O.O), alguien se acercaba tambaleante por la espalda, y se sentaba a su lado. El Capitán no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que su "acompañante" le robó el ron de la mano y echó un trago. Jack le echó una mirada asesina al ladrón hasta que la luna iluminó su rostro. Fue entonces cuando descubrió quien era. Él y Elisabeth se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

"_**Mujer extraña, ahora que rozas tu mirada con la mía  
No te detengas, róbame entero  
Porque si quieres el mar contigo, niña, se me olvida  
Y yo no quiero, dame el secreto  
Y acuéstame con tus caricias."**_

No parecía que Elisabeth estuviera en condiciones de hablar asi que Jack con una media sonrisa, le comentó:

-¿Tu bebiendo ron? Vaya, vaya...el mundo se acaba y yo sin saberlo...

-Si, quizá sí.

-Estamos divertidos, hoy, eh? El ron te siente mal, linda.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando, como nunca lo había hecho. Jack se sintió atrapado por esos dos luceros que tenia por ojos, y se preguntó en que debería estar pensando. Si alguna vez consideraría unirse a él, y a su vida errante. Cada día seria una aventura, y si quisiera se amarían hasta la saciedad. Esa posibilidad le encendía la sangre._  
_

_  
**"Ven, acércate, que nos esperan placeres prohibidos  
Ven, desnúdame, y en el calor de tus labios me rindo  
Ven, acércate, que nos esperan placeres prohibidos  
Ven, desnúdame, y en el calor de tus labios me rindo yo."**_

-Lo siento, es que no me encuentro demasiado bien.- finalmente respondió Elisabeth.- Ya tengo otra razón para que odiar el alcohol- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso es porque no estás acostumbrada. Nadie dijo que la vida de pirata fuera fácil...

-Pirata? Yo? –una suave risa se le escapó, y de broma golpeó la cara de Jack. Este se estremeció con el contacto.

_  
**"Lentamente recorriendo yo tu cuerpo yo no sé qué pasaría  
si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo, corazón, mi corazón."**_

-Jajajajajaja. Si pirata. Sé lo que deseas, incluso mejor tú.

-De verdad?-le contestó la mujer, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros- ¿Tan seguro estás?

_  
**"Ven, acércate..no, no, no ...ven, desnúdame...  
Ven, acércate, acércate...acércate, gitana  
Como yo quisiera ver, no, no."**  
_

Aunque la proximidad le hizo vacilar, se sobrepuso. Cosas peores había pasado. Ahora mismo no le importaría estar bailando un vals con el Kraken, antes que estar con ella y sentirse tan indefenso. Hacia tiempo que había intentado olvidarla, controlar la atracción que sentía. Pero era imposible. Y ahora, al sentir que sus alientos se convertían en uno, se le nublaba la vista y su corazón aceleraba por momentos._  
_

"_**Y ven acércate, acércate, aquí lentamente  
Conmigo, amor, no, no, no, no  
Ven, acércate... ven acércate,  
Que nos espera un paisaje prohibido,  
Prohibido, no, no, no ,no  
Ven acércate así que yo te pueda mirar,  
ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven acércate...  
desnúdame..."**_

Elisabeth rozó los labios del pirata, que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando Jack pensaba que atraparía su boca, ella bajó la cabeza pasando su nariz por el cuello. El pobre hombre tenia toda la piel erizada, y en su cabeza estallaba una guerra. Sus ganas de poseerla en ese rincón del navío luchaban con la poca prudencia y cordura que tenía. Antes de que se abalanzará encima de ella (N/A: es evidente quien iba a ganar,eh? xD), notó un peso encima del hombro y una respiración profunda acariciaba su clavícula.

Intentó girarse, pero una cabeza se lo impedía, pudo ver como el cabello rubio tapaba media cara de Elisabeth, que dormitaba en su hombro. Se lo apartó y acariciando su mejilla, dejo ir un suspiró tan largo como profundo.

-Eres una mujer extraña, linda.

**-FI-**

**Ueeeee!**

**Lo he conseguido terminar!. Que os ha parecido? La canción es de Manuel Carrasco, y el titulo es evidente xD**

**Personalmente, me hubiera gustado poner algo más explícito (ejem,ejem), pero al ir escribiendo he ido profundizando el personaje de Jack Sparrow y dejando más de lado los hechos. No sé si os ha decepcionado, pero como ya os he dicho, si queréis continuación solo tenéis que pedirla. Y si queréis que deje de escribir (que deprimente ¬¬ ), pues también poned un review. Algo es algo dijo un calvo (frase de mi abuelo xD).**

**Molts petons! (traducción: muchos besos, me repito, eh? xD)**


	2. Sexto mandamiento

**Aquí viene la continuación. También es un song-fic (la canción es: "Sexto mandamiento" de Nach).**

**Como siempre y sin menos valor, quiero agradecer todos los que se han molestado en leer y sobretodo a los que me han dejado reviews: MaikaLunaRota, Irijib, princess-dreamer, JaneAddams, oOaiNyOo, LisBlack, katita, vaLe, Kazehime Kagura (si quieres no lo leas .), ilia y xigilla.**

**Sin ellas (sospecho que todas somos mujeres ;D) este fic ni lo hubiera escrito. Ni me hubiera animado a hacer otro. Mil gracias!**

**Info: Para quien no lo sepa , este mandamiento es el de "no cometerás actos impuros" . Tambien aviso que al ser hip- hop he tenido que cortar un poco la letra**

**Puede parecer lemmon, pero no lo es, no hay nada explicito, eso lo dejo a su linda imaginación.**

****

**Sexto mandamiento**

Suele suceder que después de la noche viene el día. Y la Perla Negra no era una excepción en dicha norma natural.

Así fue como después de la fiesta monumental de la noche anterior, empezaron a entrar los brillantes rayos de sol, despertando a la tripulación. La mayoría renegaba como buenos marineros, pero se resignaban a tener que trabajar. El barco no navegaba solo (no en esos tiempos).

Poco a poco, el ruido de las fregonas limpiando, las cuerdas tensándose, las conversaciones de los bucaneros y los gritos de Gibbs, hicieron mella en los habitantes del camarote principal.

Elisabeth se estaba despejando poco a poco, tenía los ojos cerrados pues se sentía en un sueño...Se encontraba otra vez en Port Royal...la cama caliente, la tranquilidad del hogar, la comodidad, la protección...¿Protección? Nunca había sentido eso en su ciudad, no esa sensación de seguridad, de que nunca iba estar sola.

Estos pensamientos la extrañaron hasta el punto que empezó a abrir los ojos. Estaba estirada en un lecho terriblemente placentero y caliente¿Pero de donde venía ese calor? Estaba en un barco y estos solían ser fríos y húmedos...Entonces se giró y vio quien despedía ese cálido aroma.

-Jack!- se tapó la boca con las manos. ¿Que demonios había hecho esa noche? Intentaba recordar...había bebido con los piratas, después había salido a tomar el aire y se había encontrado con el capitán y luego...Oh dios mío!

Lo mejor en estos momentos era irse. Ya descubriría la verdad más tarde.

Justo cuando la chica salió apresuradamente y en silencio, Jack Sparrow se sentó en la cama. No había podido descansar nada¿Quien puede relajarse y dormir teniendo al ser amado al lado?

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Estaba agotado y no solo físicamente. Había pasado horas viéndola, disfrutando de ese hermoso sueño hecho mujer.

Esa noche no pudo hacer nada más que observarla, tenía miedo que se rompiera, de que algo malo le pasara. Normalmente le molestaba de sobremanera las mujeres que se quedaban a dormir con él, pero esta vez hubiera vendido su alma a Davy Jones (otra vez) para que ella se quedará.

Más ahora sentía el vació más absoluto, tanto en su cama como en su corazón.

Ya no podría ver nunca más su camarote con los mismos ojos. No cuando sentía su fragancia femenina por todo el lugar.

Si su aposentos pudieran hablar contarían mil historias de un pirata loco, loco de amor, que se pasaba las noches en vela intentando olvidarla para luego seguir deseándola con más fuerza.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Y su desesperación se hacia más patente. Había probado un trozo del paraíso, y ya no podía conformarse con menos.

Soñaba con ella constantemente con sus abrazos, sus gemidos, su voz susurrándole cuanto lo amaba.

Pero luego despertaba como se acostaba, solo. Como cada día.

Para los piratas no pasó desapercibida la tristeza de Jack, le envolvía una aura negra que le oscurecía los ojos. Él, un hombre que siempre había sido de acción, de armas tomar, ahora buscaba la tranquilidad y la soledad en la Perla Negra.

Will, lo observaba como se colocaba detrás del timón, y se dedicaba a ver la mar sin hacer nada más. Como siempre.

-Elisabeth¿Porque no vas a hablar con él?

-¿Yo? Pero que dices! Si no me habla...-no pudo evitar que sus ultimas palabras destilarán tristeza, aunque no fuere percibida por el muchacho.

-Ya lo sé, pero como mínimo no te grita ni te amenaza.

Liz asintió ausente, era verdad. Jack estaba calmado, pero cuando alguien lo molestaba su furia no tenía limites. Además Liz sentía que en parte era su culpa, durante días lo había esquivado. Pero verlo en ese estado le dolía profundamente.

Se acercó a él, temerosa, no sabía porque pero desde "esa" noche, le tenía miedo, su instinto femenino le gritaba que él encendería un fuego que nunca jamás se extinguiría. Y esa perspectiva de no controlar su ser, la aterraba, más que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Capitán...-Jack la miró sorprendido, no esperaba su presencia- sucede algo? Es que ya no eres el mismo desde...desde...

-Desde la noche que dormimos juntos- sentenció el hombre. La ultima característica que se atribuiría a Jack era la sinceridad. Pero parecía estaba tan trastornado...

-Yo...no recuerdo, es decir, si recuerdo, pero no sé, primero estoy en cubierta contigo y después en tu cama...Y yo...hicimos algo?

-Nada.-le dijó penetrándola con la mirada.- Nada que tengas que reprocharte.- Al fin al cabo, Jack seguía siendo Jack, y no iba a perder una oportunidad de jugar, era su forma de esconderse ante los problemas.

-Como! Quieres decir que yo...?.- Sus ojos salían de las orbitas.-

-...No me dejaste en paz hasta que te hartaste, estás echa una fiera, linda.

A Liz no le salían las palabras estaba anonadada. ¿Como había sido capaz de hacer eso? Desde la más tierna infancia le habían dicho que el sexo era malo, incluso no se atrevía a usar esa palabra...Se estaba mareando y tuvo que apoyarse en la baranda.

-Tranquila. No hicimos nada.-se apresuró a rectificar Jack. Se había quedado impresionado de como le había afectado esa broma. Tanto quería a Will? O tanto le repulsaba haberse acostado con él? Sea como fuere, a Jack le dolía cualquier de las dos preguntas.-

-Todo era mentira! Como te atreves a burlarte de mi de esa forma!

-Oh vamos, no exageres yo no quer...- el pirata no pudo más que interrumpirse al ver como los ojos de Elisabeth se volvían más y más vidriosos.- Pero, niña, no te lo tomes así...

Acercó sus manos a la cara de la muchacha, pero ella lo rechazó, y se fue a la otra punta de la barandilla, mirando como el sol se escondía tras el horizonte. Cuando el hombre se acercó pudo comprobar que no miraba la puesta del sol, si no que intentaba serenarse, no obstante a duras penas lo conseguía.

-Capitán! Vamos a cenar ya?-el gritó de Ragetti interrumpió la dramática escena.

-De acuerdo, pero antes echad el ancla, esta anocheciendo y ya no podremos ver donde están los arenales.

Los piratas asintieron, y cumplieron sus ordenes, antes de comer e irse a dormir. Elisabeth hizo el amago de irse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Cuando todos estén descansando, vuelve aquí. Debemos hablar.-si no hubiera sido por la mirada suplicante del pirata, Liz hubiera pensado que esto también era una orden.

Pasadas unas horas, el silencio reinaba en la nave. Elisabeth se sentía inquieta, debía acudir a esa cita? Aunque no fuera, igualmente se encontraría con su mirada sombría reprochándoselo, y nunca acabarían de resolver su situación. Debía cortar el problema de raíz, solo así todo volvería a la normalidad: ella seguiría amando a Will y él...y él que hiciera lo que quisiese, a ella no le importaba!

Con esa fuerte convicción, se dirigió al timón. Y allí se encontró con el objeto de su turbación.

-Pensaba que no vendrías.

-Si lo he hecho es porque quiero me dejes tranquila, ya no quiero saber más de ti. Eres un egocéntrico, un interesado, un prepotente, y te crees con el derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. No se puede ir así por la vida porqu...

A esas alturas Jack había echo caso a sus impulsos. La estaba besando. No sabía si lo había hecho para que se callara o por lo hermosa que estaba debajo de las estrellas, en cualquiera de los casos, ya no había marcha atrás.

Para sorpresa de los dos, Elisabeth lo correspondió. Su instinto femenino aplastó todas las dudas y su moral, y dejó que se liberará.

Solo se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire. Ambos tenían miedo de que si se alejaban demasiado todo desaparecería como por arte de magia.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, se confundían, querían más y las palabras sobraban. Cada vez sus besos se volvían más hambrientos, se abrazaban hasta tal extremo que no se discernía cuando empezaba uno y cuando terminaba el otro.

Para Jack era un sueño hecho realidad, para ella una pesadilla, todo lo que creía que era correcto se derretía bajo sus expertas caricias.

**_No hay nada malo en ello_**

**_No hay nada malo, disfrútalo._**

Ella no sabía si él realmente la amaba, y vacilaba. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien. Desde pequeña le habían inculcado que estas caricias solo podían ser dadas dentro del sagrado matrimonio. Pero a pesar de las contradicciones internas que tenía, no podía evitar deleitarse ante el roce su cuerpo masculino.

**_No hay nada malo en desearlo y en quererlo hacer_**

**_Nada malo en recorrer tu cuerpo en busca de placer_**

**_No hay nada malo porque sé que tu también lo estás sintiendo_**

**_Ven y olvida el sexto mandamiento_**

La pareja se encontraba en una esquina de la parte superior de la cubierta, ella estaba sentada en la barandilla y él se situaba entre sus piernas, acariciándola y besándola sin parar.

Aunque el viento frío soplaba con fuerza, alrededor de ellos se respiraba un aire viciado, candente. Deberían estar escondidos, callados, sin hacer ostentaciones, pero...

**_La pega de la tentación es que siempre es más fuerte_**

**_Y si no me das el alma en cuerpo puedo tenerte._**

**_¿Tabúes morales crees que deben protegerte?_**

Liz se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No estaba segura de los sentimientos de Jack, y se obligaba a pensar que tenia que pararlo. ¡No podía disfrutar de los placeres que le brindaba ese hombre! Sin embargo su cuerpo la traicionaba y se estremecía cada vez que el pirata mordía su cuello.

**_Si quieres amar, amemos. Si quieres hablar, hablemos._**

**_Doblemos la apuesta y si hay respuesta, tripliquemos._**

Jack sentía la indecisión de la mujer que estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, no la obligaría a hacer nada, pero de las misma forma que sentía sus dudas también escuchaba sus incesantes jadeos. Respondía a cada roce que él le proporcionaba: si él enroscaba suavemente su lengua con la de ella, ella luchaba para salir vencedora de la batalla, si él mordía su oreja ella mostraba su excitación apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Cada estimulo suyo era bien recibido.

**_Yo rodeo y merodeo en tus deseos._**

Para ese entonces, él ya sabía cual eran los puntos débiles de ella, su piel era extremadamente sensible, no estaba acostumbrada esta clase de intromisiones, y eso a Jack le provocaba más placer del que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta suya, su satisfacción dependía enteramente de que ella gozase, de que se sintiera confortada a su lado. Nunca había sido "generoso" en ese sentido, pero con ella, todo cambiaba, incluso él.

**_No sé porque, pero no lo controlo, solo sé que detesto dormir solo._**

**_Es otro intento de mezclar tu aliento con mi aliento._**

**_Y por un momento, olvida el sexto mandamiento._**

El pirata llegó a un punto que supo que si continuaban ya no podría parar, así que se alejó y miró a Elisabeth. Esta se encontraba con el pelo un poco alborotado, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración estaba acelerada como la de él.

-Lizzie, quiero que estés segura...que te sientas preparada...

-Shhhhhhh- le tapó la boca con un dedo, y con la otra mano le acarició su bello rostro. Sus preguntas, de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, habían ido sucumbiendo una a una a la ternura que él le mostraba.

En un momento de claridad, vio lo que le ofrecía, no solo sensaciones carnales, si no otras como cariño, apego, devoción...De acuerdo, no había pronunciado palabras como "te amo", pero en el fondo de su ser sentía como él la deseaba y lo mismo le sucedía ella. Muchas veces le había dicho a Will cuanto lo quería, pero en ese instante no se veía capaz de hacer lo que hacía con otro hombre que no fuera Jack Sparrow.

Desde ese día, cuando veía a los ojos negros del Capitán, automáticamente olvidaba cualquier enseñaza que le prohibiera estar con él, incluido el sexto mandamiento.

Por su parte, él se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, su mente no podía pensar más allá de su felicidad, la de ellos dos.

**_Solos tu y yo, celebrando que seguimos vivos._**

Otra vez juntaron sus cuerpos con la seguridad de que nadie los podría separar. Los limites ya no existían, la lujuria y la pasión poseían cada uno de sus gestos.

**_Si mi cuerpo es un horno y tus contornos quiero conocer_**

**_Suele suceder y no hay esperas_**

**_Y la sangre se altera sin ser primavera_**

**_Pasar la noche entera, será mejor._**

De repente, él la cogió en brazos y se la llevo a su camarote, no podía esperar más, sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos. Quería aprovechar cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que el cielo les concedía.

**_Es el momento en que mejor me siento_**

**_Y si estas de acuerdo, olvida el sexto mandamiento._**

Y ahí fue donde se unieron dos seres con el mismo fin, sentirse vivos, sentirse amados aunque fuera una vez en sus vidas. Ella había hecho el amor por primera vez, y él...también.

Desde ese encuentro, cada vez que podía Jack hacía suya a Elisabeth, la hacia sentirse como la reina de los siete mares y de su corazón. Ya no existía, un él y ella, sino un "nosotros".

Will nunca supo el error que cometió al pedir a su prometida que hablará con el capitán. Solo vio la punta del iceberg, al descubrir el beso de despedida entre los dos amantes cuando el kraken los perseguía.

**-FI-**

**¿****Que les pareció¿Muy largo?**

**Me costó sangre y sudores encontrar una canción que se adaptará en lo que tenia en mente. No tenia que ser un song-fic, pero me hacia gracia que lo fuera. Y al final lo encontré.**

**Espero sus reviews! A cambio recibirán 3 monos inmortales (con tia dalma, funcionó, no?)**

**P.D: Sepan que me tomo una semana de descanso: tengo que hacer los exámenes y celebrar mi cumpleaños (31 de agosto). Y si sobrevivo, seguiré escribiendo (si quieren claro).**


End file.
